syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladimir Nedobryi
"Miss Lian Xing? I’m Vladimir Nedobryi from the SVR. I’m afraid you must come with us." - Nedobryi approaches Lian after she tases the fake Gregorov Vladimir Nedobryi is a character in Syphon Filter 2. He is a member of the SVR, working under Uri Gregorov. His exact rank is unknown however he appears to be a commanding officer within the SVR and knows of Gregorov's plans involving The Consortium. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter 2' Lian Xing arranges a meeting with Uri Gregorov, in order to find out where the "keys" to the Data Discs were located. When she arrives at the location (Club 32), she stakes it out in search of Gregorov and spots Mara Aramov on the dance floor appearing to be aiming a gun at Gregorov. Lian fires off a shot and this puts the place into panic and Gregorov escapes in the confusion, with various Russian Bodyguards storming the scene to kill her. She fights her way through the Club and out onto the streets, pursuing Gregorov all the way to a park. When Lian Xing catches up to whom she assumes is Uri Gregorov, she discovers that the man she's been chasing is actually an Imposter. After knocking him out and relaying this information to Gabriel Logan, Vladimir arrives with two SVR officers to arrest the imposter. Lian initially believes they think she attacked the real Gregorov but he reveals that they already know this is an imposter. He brings Lian along with the Imposter back to the Kremlin, where they interrogate him thoroughly while Gabe and Teresa Lipan arrive as well (likely invited by Vladimir). After forcing the info out of the imposter, Vladimir informs Lian and the rest that the real Gregorov is being held at "Point 36". Lian explains that it's a Woman's Gulag, known as the Aljir Prison that was supposed to be shut down long ago but remained open to make political witnesses disappear. Vladimir informs them that Gregorov has been investigating an International Arms Consortium, the same group that controls The Agency and also wants the SVR as well. Gregorov played along, explaining a situation where they sold arms to the Sandinista and Contras as well as fueling the war between the Iranians and Iraquees. In both of these situations he stated that "the SVR didn't care", something that Gabe goes along with saying "let the West destroy itself" and Vladimir agrees. He says then that the Syphon Filter Virus changed everything and Gregorov discovered that Shi-Hao was going to purchase the virus. Lian tells them that Shi-hao is the leader of the Heilongjiang, a providence in China that has been disputed between the PRC (People's Republic of China and the SVR for over 400 years. If Shi-Hao obtains the virus, war will break out in China and Russia will surely be brought in as well. Gregorov sought to prevent this deal, seeking the Pharcom Data from the Pharcom Warehouses in Kazakhstan. Vladimir reveals that the data Gregorov obtained is kept secret, even the Imposter (who was put in his place to find this info) was incapable of discovering where they were hidden and neither could they. Vladimir tells them they don't have much time to free Gregorov, with his execution scheduled for tomorrow at midnight. 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 2 *Gregorov (cutscene) *Aljir Prison Break-In (cutscene) 'Trivia' *Vladimir's accent is rather thick, as opposed to Gregorov's who can speak English a little more clearly. *It's unknown who voices Vladimir, as he is not listed in the credits. The same can be said for Vince Hadden, who has several speaking roles and Mr. Cochran. * Initially, his name was given as "Nevainair", but upon closer listening, one can catch slightly the word "Nyedobryi". The name means "unkind", an impression which was almost given when he comes with the two SVR agents. Category:SVR Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters